Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide Story Mode
The story mode of Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide features the Marvel universe and the DC universe being merged into one as the heroes and villains try to understand what is going on, all while Thanos and Darkseid are observing them from behind the scenes. Story Prologue Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man are all seen battling Thanos, and he is quickly defeated. It is then revealed that Thanos is watching an old fight he had with the Avengers. In anger, he swipes his hand through the illusion, causing it to fade. He looks down at his Infinity Gauntlet, and it is only missing one stone: the Reality Stone. In another universe, Darkseid is sitting in his throne room silently. Desaad approaches him and says "My Lord, we have found something we believe you may be interested in." Darkseid says "Bring it to me." Two parademons then carry in a glass case containing the Reality Stone. Darkseid breaks the glass case and grabs the Stone. He can instantly feel the power as he smiles. Chapter One: Captain America Captain America is on the Helicarrier, which is under siege. Iron Man, Thor, and various other heroes can seen in the sky battling villains such as Green Goblin, Crimson Dynamo, Electro, and Hydra jets. Captain America is approached by the Winter Soldier, who tells Captain America to surrender. Cap says that he'll never surrender, especially not to Hydra, but he wishes that Bucky could see what he was doing was wrong. The Winter Soldier angrily says "Don't call me Bucky." The player battles Winter Soldier as Captain America in the Helicarrier stage. An explosion knocks the Helicarrier off balance and both Winter Soldier and Captain America begin sliding down. Captain America grabs onto Winter Soldier's shirt and tries to keep them from falling. Winter Soldier yells at him to let him go, and another explosion causes Cap to fall. However, they are caught by Falcon, who salutes Cap. Angrily, Winter Soldier gets free of Cap's grip and lands on top of a Hydra ship. Captain America then hears from Scarlet Witch, who tells him that Avengers Tower is being attacked. Falcon then takes Cap down to Avengers Tower where he sets him down and returns to the Helicarrier. Cap finds Doctor Octopus and Venom. Doc Ock knocks out Scarlet Witch with one of his tentacles and he tells Venom to get what they came for and that he will hold off Captain America. The player battles Doctor Octopus as Captain America in the Avengers Tower stage. After Doc Ock is down Cap follows Venom into the other section of Avengers Tower, where he is attempting to steal one of Iron Man's arc reactors. Cap throws his shield at Venom and tells him to step away. The player battles Venom as Captain America in the Avengers Tower stage. Captain America is about to radio Iron Man to let him know the Arc Reactor is safe, but before he can he is sucked into a yellow portal and appears in Gotham City. At first he is confused, and does not know where he is. He turns around and finds Deathstroke standing before him. Deathstroke says "You are not Batman. But I'm sure I could get some money for you." Captain America then questions him, believing him to be Deadpool playing a prank. Angrily, Deathstroke charges him. The player battles Deathstroke as Captain America in the Gotham City stage. Captain America offers Deathstroke a hand and says that they can talk this out, but he is hit over the head with a large hammer by Harley Quinn, who is accompanied by Joker and Captain Cold. Joker tells Deathstroke that their mysterious benefactor will not be pleased with him being defeated by the guy America threw up on. Irritated, Deathstroke tells them to take him with and that he might still be useful to them. Joker snaps and Harley Quinn tries to pick up Captain America, but failing that, decides to drag his unconscious body away. Chapter Two: Cyborg Cyborg is in the Watchtower when he notices the fluctuation in the fabric of reality. Just as he is about to investigate, he gets a message from Batman saying that there had been a break-in at the Gotham City Museum, but he was too occupied elsewhere to deal with it. Cyborg bookmarks the reality fluctuation and travels to the Gotham City Museum where he finds Catwoman attempting to rob it. He makes his presence known and tells Catwoman to surrender. To no one's surprise, she runs. She managed to make it out of the Museum, but Cyborg followed her. He says "I don't have time for this, so please save yourself the headaches and give up!" Catwoman responds by saying "Not a chance, tin man!" The player battles Catwoman as Cyborg in the Gotham City stage. Cyborg radios Batman to tell him that Catwoman has been dealt with, but Batman suddenly appears behind him and tells him to back away from Catwoman. Cyborg can see through his computer that Batman is giving off the same sort of radiation that he had sensed earlier. Batman said once more to back away from Catwoman, and Cyborg said that he didn't want to do this. The player battles Batman as Cyborg in the Gotham City stage. Cyborg walks over and looks at the unconscious bodies of Batman and Catwoman. He groans and puts his head in his hand. Cyborg is then seen in the Watchtower, accompanied by the Flash, with Batman tied to a bed, unconscious. Cyborg is explaining to the Flash what happened when Batman wakes up. Flash tells Cyborg that he will look into the reality fluctuation, and Cyborg nods. Flash runs away as Cyborg and Batman begin talking. Suddenly, an explosion occurs on the Watchtower and it is revealed to be under siege by Parademons. Cyborg tries to free Batman, but his bed goes rolling into an uncharted area of the Watchtower. Cyborg tries to hold off the Parademons, but one of them accidentally breaks the teleporter pad, absorbing all of them into one transport, but also transporting one of the last people Cyborg wanted to see into the Watchtower: Deathstroke. He looks around, surprised, and when he takes notice of Cyborg he says "Well, well, well, look who's having some trouble maintaining their headquarters. It'd be a shame if your teammates returned here to find you dead." Cyborg then retorts "I've heard it all before, Slade." The player battles Deathstroke as Cyborg in the Watchtower stage. Deathstroke is on all fours, trying to get up, but Cyborg punches the back of his head, knocking him out. After he finds Batman and frees him, the two of them look over the security cameras and they learn that the Parademons simply appeared in the Watchtower in a flash of yellow light. Cyborg scans the area, getting the same radiation that was being emitted by Batman and earlier in Gotham. Cyborg knows something weird is going on, and when he wakes up Deathstroke to interrogate him, Deathstroke says he was on his way to Cadmus Labs to meet an anonymous benefactor with Joker, Harley Quinn, and Captain Cold. Cyborg and Batman then take Deathstroke with them to Cadmus Labs where they are all ambushed by Captain Cold, Joker, and Harley Quinn. Cold freezes Batman and tries to freeze Cyborg, but he dodges it and Deathstroke is accidentally frozen instead. Joker yells at Harley Quinn "Take care of the robot, Batman's mine!" The player battles Harley Quinn as Cyborg in the Cadmus Labs stage. Cyborg knocks out Harley and sees that Joker is holding Batman with his arm around Batman's neck and a knife pointed at his shoulder. "Let Batman go." Joker acts as if he is considering it. "No, I don't think I will." Cyborg's scanners then look around the scene, unnoticed by the villains, and target both Joker and Captain Cold. "Joker, he's planning something!" says Captain Cold. "So am I!" shouts Joker as he stabs Batman in the shoulder. The second Batman lets out a scream, Cyborg's blasters take out both Cold and Joker. Batman gets up and the two of them wonder who their anonymous benefactor was, and they now have no idea what to do with the four of them, since they are all unconscious. Chapter Three: Flash Flash is in Gotham City, investigating the scene where Captain America arrived, but he cannot find anything. He decides to look once more at the Watchtower's scanners, and they have picked up similar readings of energy at the Flash Museum. Flash groans and says that his Museum had better still be intact when he got there. When Flash arrives at his Museum he discovers Poison Ivy inside, looking around, confused. He tries to approach her calmly, but she gets freaked out and attacks him. The player battles Poison Ivy as Flash in the Flash Museum stage. Flash helps her back up and asks her to explain why she is in his Museum instead of Gotham City. Reluctantly, she tells him that she was in her home, when all of a sudden she got teleported to a building in New York City where she fought heroes that she had never seen before, and in the midst of the battle, she was transported back here for some reason. Flash was considering her story, unsure if she was telling the truth or not, when all of a sudden he is surrounded by yellow energy and he appears in the Daily Bugle, where instantly, people begin freaking out, assuming him to be a supervillain. He tries to assure them that he is a hero, but within a matter of time, Spider-Man shows up, telling him to get out of the Daily Bugle. Once more, Flash tries to explain that he is a hero, but Spider-Man doesn't believe it. The player battles Spider-Man as Flash in the Daily Bugle stage. Flash offers Spider-Man help, but Spider-Man webs his face and yanks him down. Flash rips the web off and yells at Spider-Man, saying "I was only trying to help you!" Before jumping out of the Daily Bugle's window and running away, out onto the ocean. Eventually, he sees an island and he runs onto it, but quickly skids to a stop when he sees Scarlet Witch standing before him. She asks "Who are you?" He then asks her the same question, but she says she doesn't have time for this. The player battles Scarlet Witch as Flash in the Genosha stage. Flash looks around as Magneto flies down and threatens Flash to get off of his island for harming his daughter. The player battles Magneto as Flash in the Genosha stage. Magneto gets up and knocks out Flash by controlling a large piece of metal to knock him unconscious. Magneto wakes up Scarlet Witch and tells her that Flash will be dealt with, but she says she doesn't care what Flash did, she is not leaving him in Magneto's custody. She reveals the only reason she was there was to find out if her father had taken Captain America, which he hadn't. Wanda then decides to take Flash herself and have the Avengers question him. Chapter Four: Human Torch Category:Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide